


Boys Scouts and Swaggers

by hinatashouyeah



Category: ASTRO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: /kinda, ASTRO needs more fics tbh, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting, a slight of vkook;rabin;binkook;myungha;mjhope, btastro, chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinatashouyeah/pseuds/hinatashouyeah
Summary: heartjinnie♡hey guys..i have something to tell you...hopehopepopomg are you breaking up with joonietaestoppableoh nomochimchimpls dontseagukkiedid namjoon hyung break something?rapmonstahokay. first of all. i am not breaking up with jin hyung and second, no, jeongguk. i didnt break anything....jinwoodremind me why is our group chat name like dat◆rockyswag◆bcs im rocky swag yo!happyvirusbut “dog food bowl” was so much better :((moonbeanhyung. for the last time. "dog food bowl" is not a really cool name for our group chat. srsly. we’ve been through this.((or you can say that this is where astro meets bts))





	1. The Guitar Kid

**Author's Note:**

> a btastro fic! wow! okay, so here are the characters ages and majors
> 
> Seokjin - 26y.o;acting major  
> Yoongi - 25y.o;electronic music production major  
> Hoseok - 24y.o;dance major  
> Myungjun - 24y.o;art-design major  
> Namjoon - 24y.o;-same as yoongi-  
> Jimin - 23y.o;dance major  
> Taehyung - 23y.o;fashion designer major  
> Jinwoo - 23y.o;photography major  
> Eunwoo - 22y.o;acting major  
> Jeongguk - 22y.o;dance major  
> Moonbin - 21y.o;dance major  
> Minhyuk - 21y.o;dance major  
> Sanha - 20y.o;art-design major

_-group chat: BOYS SCOUTS_ -

 

 **heartjinnie♡** hey guys..i have something to tell you...

 

 **hopehopepop**  omg are you breaking up with joonie

 

 **taestoppable**  oh no

 

 **mochimchim** pls dont

 

 **seagukkie** did namjoon hyung break something?

 

 **rapmonstah**  okay. first of all. i am not breaking up with jin hyung and second, no, jeongguk. i didnt break anything.

 

 **heartjinnie♡** you guys!! just listen to me first! pls!

 

 **heartjinnie♡** okay.. so.. i have found..

 

 **hopehopepop** namjoon’s secret kinks!?

 

 **rapmonstah** hOBI HYUNG.

 

 **heartjinnie♡**..no.

 

 **heartjinnie♡** but..

 

 **heartjinnie♡** i have found..

 

 **heartjinnie♡** another..cute..boy..to be our son……

 

 **taestoppable** wHAT ANOTHER BROTHER!?!?!? OMG KOOKIE YOURE GOING TO HAVE A BABY BROTHER!!

 

 **hopehopepop**  OMG!! ANOTHER ONE!?

 

 **seagukkie** wow!! Im going to have a baby brother!?

 

 **rapmonstah** wait what

 

 **mochimchim** omgomg is he cute

 

 **heartjinnie♡** like i said my cute loveable jiminnie, he is REALLY cute like, hella cute. I think hes a freshman?

 

 **taestoppable** WHOS THE KID’S NAME!! TELL US TELL US

 

 **heartjinnie♡** i think his name is yoon sanha? kookie, do you kno him?

 

 **seagukkie** yoon sanha?? i think ive heard that name before..

 

 **seagukkie**  oh!! that guitar kid?? yea, i kno him. its like, one of binnie’s friends, i guess?

 

 **taestoppable** oh my!! kookies has another friend than us!?

 

 **mochimchim** our baby brother..has a friend..other than us..(╥_╥)

 

 **seagukkie**  OF COURSE I DO. WHY ARE YOU GUYS BEING RUDE. OF COURSE I HAVE MORE FRIENDS- PROBABLY MORE THAN YOU GUYS

 

 **mochimchim** rUDE.

 

 **hopehopepop**  wait wait wait wait. hold up. binnie? as in binnie moonbin binnie?

 

 **seagukkie** yeah hyung! that’s him! you know him too?

 

 **hopehopepop**  kookie..hes the new kid on our dance class with his other friend.

 

 **seagukkie**  oh yea! rightright. i forgot that hes joining the dance class lmao

 

 **mochimchim**..what..i dont kno anything about him

 

 **taestoppable** well, my dear chimchim, a couple weeks ago you were so busy with yoongi hyung thats probably why

 

 **seagukkie** and probably bcs you didnt aware with ppl around you

 

 **seagukkie** who’s the one with no friends other than us now? HAHA.

 

 **mochimchim** shut up you fetus.

 

 **minyoongo** whats wrong with jimin busy with me for the rest of the week

 

 **mochimchim** ah! hi yoongi hyungggggg(*´▽｀)ﾉﾉ

 

 **minyoongo** hi sunshine

 

 **seagukkie** ew. pls pda on somewhere else

 

 **taestoppable** he immediately turn into an “angel” when yoongi hyung came. what a snake

 

 **minyoongo** excuse you. he IS an angel thank you very much.

 

 **mochimchim** awww yoongi hyunggg(‘∀’●)♡

 

 **heartjinnie♡** aHEM.

 

 **heartjinnie♡** okay guys. back to the topic. so this yoon sanha kid can play guitar? just like me then!

 

 **heartjinnie♡** omg, hes not also cute, but hes very talented too!??! i need to adopt him

 

 **rapmonstah** wait. babe, this is too fast i dont even know this kid yet

 

 **rapmonstah** also we cant just adopt "invite" him to this family right away

 

 **heartjinnie♡** …

 

 **heartjinnie♡**..then im not going to cook for you guys ever again.

 

 **taestoppable** whatttttt thats not fairrr namjoon hyung, just agree with himmm

 

 **seagukkie** how am i going to survive

 

 **hopehopepop** welp. there goes my life and dreams

 

 **minyoongo**..well, im just going to eat jimins ass more often then

 

 **mochimchim** hYUNG- //A//

 

 **rapmonstah**  …

 

 **rapmonstah** okay, okay, we can adopt him.

 

 **taestoppable**  YEAYYYYYYYYYYY

 

 **rapmonstah** bUT. can we just see this kid’s first? a photo of him or something

 

 **seagukkie** no problemo

 

**seagukkie**

**seagukkie** its from his twitter, he said that his hyung took this shot

 

 **hopehopepop** well damn.

 

 **rapmonstah**  wow, he really is good looking. damn look at those skin

 

 **heartjinnie♡** i kno right!? he literally have a natural blush on his cheeks too! hes a total cutie

 

 **mochimchim** heyyy i have natural blush cheeks too

 

 **taestoppable** sshhhh hush jiminnie

 

 **mochimchim**  tHE DISRESPECT.

 

 **minyoongo** taehyung istg say sorry to him

 

 **minyoongo** and sunshine, you do have natural blush, and its really good and cute on you okay?

 

 **mochimchim** awww okayy thx hyung <3

 

 **seagukkie** *gagging noises*

 

 **mochimchim**  jEON JEONGGUK >:(

 

 **mochimchim** but holy shit he look so young

 

 **seagukkie** yea, but hes tall than all of us, even jin hyung

 

 **mochimchim** …

 

 **mochimchim** wHAT THE HELL. HOW TALL IS HE

 

 **seagukkie** around 184 cm..?

 

 **minyoongo** the fuck

 

 **seagukkie** and remember guys, this kid is still growing

 

 **taestoppable**  hes going to be a giant titan.. can you believe when he stands beside chimchim?

 

 **seagukkie** …

 

 **hopehopepop**  …

 

 **seagukki**  OH MY GOD AHAHAHAHAHA JIMIN HYUNG WOULD BE SO TINY

 

 **hopehopepop**  im sorry i snorted chiminnie

 

 **mochimchim** sHUT UP. WHY AM I BEING BULLIED HERE YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN.

 

 **mochimchim** YOONGI HYUNGGGGGGGGGG

 

 **minyoongo** okay guys. just stop.

 

 **minyoongo** only i can call jiminnie like that

 

 **mochimchim** hYUNG. THATS NOT THE POINT. YOU BIG MEANIE( ≧Д≦)

 

 **minyoongo** okay sunshine, im sorry

 

 **heartjinnie♡** …

 

 **hopehopepop**  guys, we should probably stop

 

 **mochimchim** okay

 

 **taestoppable** you probably right

 

 **seagukkie** okie dokie

 

 **minyoongo** so whats with this yoon sanha kid again?

 

 **heartjinnie♡** ahem. thank you everyone for getting back to the topic again :)

 

 **hopehopepop** eeeppp the smiley face

 

 **heartjinnie♡** whats wrong hoseokkie? :)

 

 **hopehopepop** nope, definitely nothing jin hyung

 

 **heartjinnie♡** good.

 

 **heartjinnie♡** so kookie, i wanna be close to this child because he is cute, adorable and talented. what does major hes in?

 

 **heartjinnie♡** and can you ask that kid’s contact from the friend of yours?

 

 **seagukkie** sure

 

 **seagukkie** and i think hes in art-design major if i recall..

 

 **heartjinnie♡** great! thx my sweet lil’ bunny bunbun

 

 **seagukkie** …

 

 **taestoppable** hyung, i think you broke kookie

 

 **rapmonstah** what have i gotten myself into…

 

* * *

 

_-group chat: ROCKY SWAG☆-_

 

 **jinwood** remind me why is our group chat name like dat

 

 **◆rockyswag◆** bcs im rocky swag yo!

 

 **happyvirus**  but “dog food bowl” was so much better :((

 

 **moonbean** hyung. for the last time. "dog food bowl" is not a really cool name for our group chat. srsly. we’ve been through this.

 

 **happyvirus** that is not how you respect your hyung(s) bean

 

 **happyvirus** im still wondering why am i still hanging out with you guys :(

 

 **mrcha** just be glad that we’re still friends with you myungjun hyung

 

 **cutiesanha** haha! myungjun hyung just got burned from dongmin hyung! haha!

 

 **happyvirus** istg yoon sanha. i may be smaller than you, but i still can knock you out.

 

 **cutiesanha**  you said it by yourself that youre smaller than me okay! not by me!

 

 **jinwood** guys. pls. i have some assignments to do. can you keep it down?

 

 **cutiesanha**  well, jinwoo hyung, you can just mute your notification. easy peasy

 

 **jinwood** …

 

 **jinwood** myungjun hyung. we should banish this ignorant, disrespectful brat right away.

 

 **cutiesanha** WHAT DID I DO- I DIDNT DO ANYTHING WRONG

 

 **cutiesanha** I WAS JUST GIVING YOU A SUGGESTION

 

 **mrcha** watch out sanha ya. jinwoo hyung is preparing for a murderer

 

 **◆rockyswag◆** oh my god!!! rip yoon sanha

 

 **cutiesanha** IM STILL TOO YOUNG TO FUCKING DIE

 

 **cutiesanha** I STILL HAVE MY HOPES AND DREAMS FOR THE FUTUREEE

 

 **happyvirus** SHUT IT YOU CUTIE ADORABLE FETUS

 

 **happyvirus** AND DID YOU JUST CURSED YOU ARE LITERALLY STILL A BABY HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT

 

 **cutiesanha** AWW DID YOU JUST CALL ME CUTE BUT WHY THE FETUS HYUNG

 

 **cutiesanha** I AM NOT A BABY I AM A GROWN MAN WTF HYUNG

 

* * *

 

_-group chat: ROCKY SWAG☆-_

  
**moonbean** hey you guys.. why is jeongguk hyung suddenly asked me about sanha’s contact..

 

 

 


	2. The Sunbaenim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **777** unlike sanha here whos sulking about his fries for like, 2 weeks?
> 
>  **cutiesanha** YOU ATE MY FRIES WHILE I WAS GONE
> 
>  **cutiesanha** AND YOU LIKE, ATE HALF OF IT? I WASNT EVEN GONE FOR 5 MIN
> 
>  **777** hush now
> 
>  **777** its all in the past  
> •  
> •  
> •  
>  **hopehopepop** and hyung, you literally whispred “why is my jiminnie so cute” I HEARD YOU OKAY
> 
>  **seaguk** whipped
> 
>  **taestoppable** whiped
> 
>  **hopehopepop** totally whipped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! thank you for reading!! pls leave kudos and comments♡♡

_-group chat ROCKY SWAG☆-_

 

 **moonbean** hey you guys.. why is jeongguk hyung suddenly asked me about sanha’s contact..

 

 **◆rockyswag◆** jeongguk hyung from our dance class!?

 

 **moonbean** yea.

 

 **moonbean** okay, lets just drop that first,

 

 **moonbean** yoon. san. ha. where are you? where is that little brat.

 

 **cutiesanha** by all means bin hyung, i am not little nor small, clearly myungjun hyung is the small one here

 

 **777** wHAT ARE YOU SAYING JINWOO IS THE SMALLEST ONE.

 

 **jinwood** ouch.

 

 **jinwood** why am i always the one who got dragged

 

 **mrcha** aw hyung, dont be upset :(

 

 **jinwood** can everybody just act like mr. cha right here?

 

 **jinwood** thx dongmin, but i think i am too SMALL to be upset

 

 **777** …

 

 **777** someones sulking

 

 **jinwood** i am not.

 

 **777** you are you are

 

 **jinwood** …

 

**_-jinwood just left the chat-_ **

 

 **777** oops

 

 **cutiesanha** mYUNGJUN HYUNGGG LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID-

 

 **cutiesanha** YOURE VERY WELL KNOWN THAT JINWOO HYUNG IS A SENSITIVE PERSONNNNN

 

 **mrcha** myungjun hyung, you should apologize. now.

 

 **777** asdfghjkl

 

 **777** okayokay i will

 

 **777**...

 

 **777** later

 

 **mrcha** 777? more like 666 you devil

 

 **777** oUCH DONGMIN OUCH

 

 **777** OKAYOKAYOKAY ILL APOLOGIZE TO HIM

 

**_-777 invited jinwood to the chat-_ **

 

**_-jinwood joined the chat-_ **

 

 **777** jINWOO YAAAAAAHHHH IM SO SORRY

 

 **777** hyung is sorry okay?ㅠㅠ dont be upset my favorite dongsaeng♡

 

 **cutiesanha** but you said i was your fave

 

 **777** SSSHH JUST BE QUIET FOR A SEC WILL YOU? YOU KILLED MY MOMENT

 

 **jinwood** its okay hyung

 

 **jinwood** you did nothing wrong

 

 **jinwood** i forgive you

 

 **777** ur too good for this world jinwoo

 

 **777** a literal angel

 

 **777** unlike sanha here whos sulking about his fries for like, 2 weeks?

 

 **cutiesanha** YOU ATE MY FRIES WHILE I WAS GONE

 

 **cutiesanha** AND YOU LIKE, ATE HALF OF IT? I WASNT EVEN GONE FOR 5 MIN

 

 **777** hush now

 

 **777** its all in the past

 

 **cutiesanha** abwusjbwud im so done with you hyung

 

 **jinwood** hhh i think we can drop this topic

 

 **jinwood** what was binnie trying to say anyway?

 

 **jinwood** pls continue

 

 **◆rockyswag◆** binnie hyunggg

 

 **◆rockyswag◆** whats wrong with sanha and jeongguk hyung

 

 **moonbean** he was asking for your number

**moonbean** he said for important business?? i guess??

**moonbean** i havent give your contact yet, do you want me to?

 

 **cutiesanha** sure hyung i dont mind

 

 **jinwood** wait. you srsly going to give him your contact?

 

 **jinwood** sanha-ya, hes like, a stranger to you, are you sure?

 

 **cutiesanha** pffft jinwoo hyung, i kno jk hyung okay

 

 **cutiesanha** we just dont have time to talk to each other

 

 **moonbean** i already send it

 

 **cutiesanha** okayy!!

 

 **777** omg i think our sanha is going to get bullied

 

 **moonbean** the one whos going to get bullied is my senior hyung, not that little devil-brat over here

 

 **cutiesanha** hEY

 

 **777** youre right, hes the devil one

 

 **777** i forgot

 

 **cutiesanha** IM THE ONE WHOS GETTING BULLIED HERE

 

* * *

 

_-Private chat mrcha and jijjii-_

 

 **jijjii** eunwoo ya

 

 **mrcha** yes hyung?

 

 **mrcha** whats wrong?

 

 **mrcha** are you okay?

 

 **jijjii** im upset

 

 **mrcha** what happened?? is it bcs what myungjun hyung said??

 

 **jijjii** nonono, i didnt sulk over that, but my assignments killing me

 

 **jijjii** my professor killing me slowly eunwoo ya

 

 **mrcha** …

 

 **mrcha** you should rest hyungnim

 

 **mrcha** want to cuddle and watch some drama while eating popcorn?

 

 **jijjii** oh god

 

 **jijjii** yes pls.

 

 **mrcha** be there in 5min

 

 **jijjii** thx mr cha

 

 **jijjii** ur the best♡

 

 **mrcha** anytime hyungg

 

* * *

 

_-group chat BOYS SCOUTS-_

 

 **seaguk** jin hyung i got the kid’s number

 

 **seaguk** i’ll send it to you ‘kay

 

 **heartjinnie♡** AAAAAAaaaaAAAa

 

 **heartjinnie♡** rEALLY!?!??!?!

 

 **heartjinnie♡** tHANKS MY BUNNY GGUKKIE♡♡♡

 

 **taestoppable** hyung, careful, ur going to break ggukkie

 

 **hopehopepop** omg, you really going to do it hyung?

 

 **heartjinnie♡** ofc! a talented cutie is what im looking for

 

 **mochimchin** what about me hyung:((

 

 **heartjinnie♡** you are too sweetie, dont worry

 

 **mochimchim** :D!!

 

 **hopehopepop** jiminnie, yoongi hyung just clenched his heart beside me

 

 **mochimchim** what!?!?!? what happenedd

 

 **minyoongo** its okay sunshine im okay

 

 **hopehopepop** wHAT A BIG LIAR- HES JUST SO WHIPPED

 

 **hopehopepop** and hyung, you literally whispred “why is my jiminnie so cute” I HEARD YOU OKAY

 

 **seaguk** whipped

 

 **taestoppable** whipped

 

 **hopehopepop** totally whipped

 

 **minyoongo** you three :))

 

 **taestoppable** look at the time, i have some work to do

 

 **seaguk** time for playing overwatch

 

 **hopehopepop** welp, i have to work on my room too

 

 **mochimchim** taetaeeee you promised to watch some drama with meee D: traitorr

 

 **minyoongo** i’ll never buy you lamb skewer anymore jeongguk

 

 **seaguk** no dont do that ajsksbdhw

 

 **minyoogo** and,

 

 **minyoongo** sunshine, i can go over there and watch with you?

 

 **mochimchim** i loved to hyung, but today is our bro-soulmate day :(

 

 **mochimchim** maybe some other time okay? :D

 

 **minyoongo** oh, okay,,,

 

 **hopehopepop** jiminnie istg yoongi hyung looked so sad and broken rn

 

 **heartjinnie♡** !!! omgomgomg take a pic for blackmail

 

 **hopehopepop** do you want me to face jesus jin hyung?

 

 **heartjinnie♡** ur right

 

 **taestoppable** oMG I FORGOT ITS OUR BRO-SOULMATE DAY

 

 **taestoppable** wait up jiminnie, i’ll be there in a minute

 

 **mochimchim** what about your work??

 

 **taestoppable** ican do that later

 

 **taestoppable** i want to have some time with my bro-soulmate♡♡

 

 **mochimchim** awwww taetae♡♡

 

 **heartjinnie♡** have fun kids!

 

 **mochimchim** thx jin hyung!

 

 **rapmonstah** jin hyung, are you really going to meet that kid?

 

 **heartjinnie♡** who? sanha? ofc! ive made up my mind

 

 **heartjinnie♡** and btw, we already going to meet up tomorrow on the cafe that he perform live

 

 **taestoppable** omg!! is he going to perform!?

 

 **heartjinnie♡** yeah!! you guys should come

 

 **hopehopepop** ahdjajdbnsj i have some more practice tomorrow:(

 

 **mochimchim** taetae and i probably can

 

 **heartjinnie♡** okayy! we’ll see you guys tomorroww

 

 **heartjinnie♡** and joonie, you come to, okay? :)

 

 **hopehopepop** uh-oh

 

 **rapmonstah** okay hyung..

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (the jincha private chat is on eunwoo's pov)  
> sorry for the late update! im fighting my writerblock hahah..and im sorry if its too short. and i probably going to late update bcs school is coming
> 
> but anyway, thx for dropping kudos and comments, thank you!
> 
> also, i made a btastro moodboard, you can look at my [twitter](twitter.com/yoonsamha) and here's the [pic](https://mobile.twitter.com/yoonsamha/status/884299836454916097) 

**Author's Note:**

> ahem. so, i love astro, and i also love bangtan.. and there you go! haha!
> 
> see you in the next chapter!  
> you can tweet me on my [twitter](twitter.com/yoonsamha) !!
> 
> pls send comments and kudos if you dont mind♡


End file.
